El harem de AlMajRa
by Shun4Ever
Summary: Las habladurías dicen de él que es el más hermoso y bello de esa tierra árida. Su amo aprovechará el tirón para sacar algo a cambio...


Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y compañía.

Se decía de él que era el más bello de todos, que poseía las más hermosas joyas y enseres habidos o por haber, que de su jardín nacían las flores más exclusivas de toda esa tierra…

Durante el día se sentaba en el extenso jardín para soñar. Divagaba creyendo que los cuentos que por la noche escuchaba eran ciertos, que un sin nombre podía llegar a ser alguien reconocido en la sociedad y, que del mismo modo él, reconocido por su belleza podría tener una vida considerada normal.

Entró en su habitación donde ya le esperaban para su baño en leche de burra, reservado sólo para las ocasiones especiales. Un par de sirvientes, como él solía llamarles, le desprendían la ropa, le ayudaban a sumergirse en aquella sustancia blanquecina y le frotaban la espalda tras lavar su cabello. Le dejaban a solas unos minutos mientras correteaban preparando y ultimando la vestimenta que esa misma noche llevaría.

Debía estar perfecto y por ello dedicaba tiempo en maquillar su rostro, cepillar sus cabellos y adecuar por completo sus ropas. No estaba sólo en aquella empresa pues los sirvientes se afanaban en dejarlo en perfectas condiciones para el momento que estaba por vivir y él… no podía aspirar a más.

Vestía las más finas sedas de todo el estado y las justas transparencias pues no mostraría más de lo que estaba permitido. Mientras la sirvienta le ubicaba la última de las joyas que adornarían su cabello, se aseguraba que sus labios carnosos tuvieran el toque de color justo. Sus pestañas rizadas y largas no necesitaban ser retocadas aunque si debía hacer que sus mejillas tuvieran el tono adecuado y aquel lunar que su madre le había regalado en su nacimiento, resaltaba más si cabía la hermosura de su rostro.

- Hoy es el día más importante de su vida, mi señor.

Explicaba el otro sirviente mientras retocaba aquella prenda translucida que rodeaba sus caderas. Sonrió aunque de seguro nadie lo notó pues quedó como una simple y triste mueca tras su respuesta.

- No podría aspirar a más.

Bien sabía que así era a menos que _él_ no quedara complacido con su presencia, no podía permitirse eso. Se separó del espejo y tomó aire, enderezando su postura. Salió de la estancia y recorrió todo el recinto con paso firme y la cabeza bien alta. El leve tintineo de sus brillantes y finos adornos acompañaba sus pasos. Poco le importaban las miradas del resto de los habitantes o la envidia del resto de los sirvientes pues si Alá lo permitía sería _su_ noche, la noche en que toda su vida cambiaría y él, no podía aspirar a más.

Ni antes ni después sino justo a tiempo se presentó en dónde era requerida su presencia. Una reverencia un poco exagerada para su gusto pero así debía ser hasta que le permitieran dejar de hacer aquel movimiento de sumisión.

Por la puerta principal de aquel pequeño palacio entró _él_. Aquel que sin saberlo, había salvado su vida y no una sino en reiteradas ocasiones. Su corazón comenzó a bombear acelerado y más cuando _él_ le tomó por la mandíbula para hacer que se enderezara.

Sus miradas se cruzaron aunque sólo un leve instante pues bien sabía, no debía tener ese tipo de contacto con un superior y eso era _él_, un superior, un terrateniente, el dueño del palacio dónde habitaba, su amo, su señor, su dueño. Apretó los dientes intentando ocultar su indignación pues bien sabía que no podía aspirar a más.

- Sin duda te han adecentado bien para la ocasión – Su corazón dio un nuevo vuelco al escuchar su risa, esa risa que siempre le había parecido un tanto salvaje y particularmente seductora – De seguro consigo sacarle un buen pellizco.

Sabía debía contestar «_nada me haría más feliz, mi amo»_ lo había ensayado todos los días desde su última carta pero un enorme nudo le interrumpía la correcta respiración.

- Como el amo desee.

Podía notar su mirada incriminatoria por la inapropiada respuesta pero ni siquiera podía alzar la vista pues no podría soportar la intensidad de esos ojos rojizos. Permanecía con la mirada perdida en el suelo revestido a cuadros negros y blancos. Notó como se le acercaba de nuevo y susurraba cerca de su oído.

- Compórtate ésta noche. Sabes que no puedes aspirar a más.

Separó todo contacto tras esa reprimenda y le instó a seguirle pues el momento había llegado. Tomó aire de nueva cuenta y caminó tras él. Agradeció a Alá sus artes interpretativas pues todos podrían haber notado la tristeza en sus pasos, como animal en dirección al matadero.

- No agaches la cabeza pero no le mires a los ojos si no él no te da permiso. – Se detuvo antes de abrir por completo la puerta – Por cierto, le gusta manosear así que déjale hacer y demuéstrame que vales lo que pagué por ti.

Fueron las últimas palabras que su amo le dirigió antes de adentrarse por aquella puerta, puerta tras la cual comenzaría su nueva vida. Siguió tímidamente los pasos de su señor e hizo de tripas corazón en cada roce de ese hombre de ropa rasgada y aspecto a su parecer infame. Al contrario que el que fuera su amo hasta el momento, su piel era oscura, su cuerpo más robusto y su rostro… sólo se atrevió a mirarle un instante pues le pareció poco agraciado e incluso repulsivo.

Sirvió el té a su amo y a su invitado, como bien se esperaba de él y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas en uno de los cojines, apartado unos pasos de esos hombres pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudieran admirar su belleza. Se mantuvo así hasta que tras unas horas ambos chocaron las manos y se dieron un abrazo. El pacto estaba zanjado. Cerró los ojos un instante y tomó aire pues sintió que le faltaba aunque los abrió de golpe al notar que el hombre rudo tiraba de su brazo como si no fuera más que una prenda.

Miró al que fuera su amo pero ni siquiera encontró una mirada, no le daba la oportunidad de despedirse. Tuvo que dar grandes zancadas para seguir a aquel mastodonte de piel morena que le sacaba la cabeza. De un tirón brusco subió a la plataforma de madera que se encargaban de transportar cuatro camellos bien robustos.

El hombre moreno subió tras asegurar que estuviera dentro y le obligó a sentarse bien cerca, rozando pierna con pierna. No parecía hablar bien su idioma, o quizá era él quien desconocía su dialecto. Le miró confuso por lo que el hombre se esforzó en traducirle.

- Ahora eres uno más de mi harem.

Agachó la mirada, intentaba no verse débil pues creía no lo podría conseguir. El nudo se hizo más grande cuando comenzaron con el viaje.

- Como desee, amo.

Medio día de viaje habían tardado en llegar al que sería su nuevo hogar. Durante todo el recorrido no dejó de toquitear su cuerpo y lanzarle miradas lascivas. Sabía debía comprobar _la mercancía_ pues podría romperse el trato si no era de su agrado aunque conservaba la esperanza que obviara esa cláusula existente en la compra-venta de esclavos.

Porque a pesar de su belleza y las habladurías de la gente, él sólo era eso, un esclavo. Un pobre niño que quedó huérfano, rescatado de las manos de unos asesinos por el terrateniente que le acababa de vender a cambio de unas pocas tierras al sur del estado.

Esa misma noche y tras pasar unas dolorosas y angustiosas horas, un mensajero partió a la que fuera su antigua residencia.

- Además de hermoso, eres delicioso.

Sintió el aliento un tanto repulsivo de su nuevo dueño en el cuello mientras le ayudaba a vestirse de nuevo. Se dejó hacer aunque lo único que sentía eran ganas de llorar por la humillación pasada. Tomó aire e intentó mantener la compostura.

- Un esclavo como yo no podría aspirar a más, mi amo.

El hombre moreno le tomó por la nuca y besó sus labios tras escuchar esas palabras. El pacto estaba por completo sellado. Ahora sería un concubino más del famoso harem del rey AlMajRa. Harem envidiado y conocido en todas las tierras orientales. Sólo los más hermosos especímenes pertenecían a ese selecto grupo. Ningún esclavo podía aspirar a más.


End file.
